


egg musical

by lumizoomi



Category: Warcraft, aig, world of
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Yoga, yoga - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumizoomi/pseuds/lumizoomi





	egg musical

its called kpop mo m NO its not a phase this is wh o i REALLY AM

you said as you closed Archive Of Our Own dot org at 3 am in the mroning. you're mom hass just yelled at you for the 80 quadrillionth time about you staying up late reading the Egg Breakfast series by BastardoftheEarth.

yourst mother left ur room in cryuihg because yiu are the worst child ever

you fondly rememebred how beatufuil the first installment of the series, egg breakfast, was.  
ALL OF A SUDDEN  
LY

ther was a noise across your room

"ARTGAX" YOU SCERAMED LOUDLY ANDNFULL OF LUST AND INDIGNATION 

arnold, the lich bing, slithered over to you, using his bodily grease to ease himself along your Spider Man(tw) rug

he sensually sniffed up your leg up to ur face and breathed into your eyes

breath of the lich king

anduin wasnt there

Varjan "you heathen" he said, his anime ponytail swaying wildly in your bedroom (storm)wind. jaina was there too right ebhind him. they both were wearing yoga clothes and jiana was carry a yoja mat.

"did someone say witch:" garfield the witcher said as he trotted in on his pet roach. you were sweating. you were lusting. all ofnyour idols in the same place AND your bedroom none the lest 

jaina starteledy dropped her yoga mat and out fell 99 eggs . all soft boiled. she SCREAMED

'by the ass" art has gaped at the sudden influx of eggs in the room

you were trembling. arthasa was sitting on your ribs an you could not breath

breath of the lich king>?~

gerald's horse


End file.
